CRY
by Lrigelbbub
Summary: Kai's thoughts on a certain someone!!! - (slight yaoi) - please read and review - hope you like ;) I KNOW THAT THE PUNCTUATION IS SCREWY - meant it like that!!! - it's a memory in the past, not present.


CRY  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblades, any characters or plots.  
  
I close my eyes to sleep  
  
I close my eyes to dream  
  
But all I see is your face  
  
Your eyes looking into mine  
  
~~~  
  
I know I'm never on my own  
  
While you're here by my side.  
  
~~~  
  
You have taught me things  
  
That I would never have known  
  
You have made me better and  
  
You've helped me on my way  
  
And yet I curse the very day  
  
That I met you.  
  
~~~  
  
You were always there, in the background. But you were always there, in my mind in my very soul. When you looked at me, turned your golden eyes onto me, I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think clearly, all I saw was you and that scared me. How could someone like you affect so much that I couldn't concentrate, I couldn't do anything.  
  
You were pretty, no beyond that, you were beautiful, I know everyone thought so, I could see it in their eyes, they were so easy to read. It was like they too were captivated by your beauty, I wondered if maybe I looked like that, when I looked at you.  
  
I couldn't stop the building desire I felt for you or the rising flame of lust that licked at my heart and that night, that very cold stormy night, my will power crumbled. I was alone, as always, in my room, I was sitting on the window seat, watching the rain pelt down from the sky as the heavens opened. I watched the water rise and get carried away down the street via the gutters. I watched the mighty tree creak and groan and bow to the force of the wind. I watched the night sky light up as the roars of thunder echoed the light show. That's when I heard a gasp and a sort of scuffling sound. I knew that it couldn't be Max, Kenny or Tyson, they were all at the Max's place before the storm hit and I presumed they stayed there, I didn't think any of them stupid enough to go outside with the weather as it was. So I concluded that it must have been you. I wondered what could have gotten you so startled that you would gasp. I wandered outside and that when I saw you, silhouetted against the large curtain-free bay window. I watched you as you watched the storm. As the night was once again filled with light I saw your face. Your eyes wide, your brow creased, yet the strangest thing was the smirk on your lips. Never before had I seen you look so cold.  
  
I asked you what you were doing and you jumped, at that I couldn't help but smirk. An all too familiar habit of mine, but a look so contemptuous just didn't suit you. You told me that you weren't doing anything. I said nothing, just watched you. I saw you visibly sigh, and you turned to face me. You were watching the storm, was your final answer. And what stunned me, was your answer to my question of why. You said, I'm drawn to the power of the storm. How it can break, destroy, maim and yet give life. I raised an eyebrow quizzically, urging you to continue. A storm can make the mighty bow before it, it ha the power to destroy lives and homes, to do colossal damage and yet when the storm has passed the earth benefits eventually. No matter how much power the storm has, it doesn't destroy hope.  
  
I only nodded, for what you said was true, it was logical. But no matter how ready I though I was, how cold and indifferent I could be, nothing prepared me for what came next.  
  
I'm drawn to you Kai. To your power, to the way you wield your strength and cover your weaknesses. And it doesn't matter what you do to me, what you say, you can't harm me, because you are like the storm Kai, and you pointed outside, you can make the mighty fall, and crumble the tall and proud, but you can't take away hope, and it is my dearest wish that you could accept me for me, Kai, for who I am, because I accept you, all your strengths and your weaknesses.  
  
I was so absolutely stunned I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even move. I just stared at you and you raised your eyes to meet mine, for the first time that night, I felt faint and you just gasped. I didn't know why you did that, but you came closer to me, you hesitated but eventually you ended up in front of me. You looked me in the eyes and raised your hand ever so slowly; I closed my eyes, my knees felt weak. When you touched my cheek I expelled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. You wiped your thumb across my cheek and then pulled your hand away. I slowly opened up my eyes, to see you there with a confounded look upon your face; you were staring at your hand. I followed your gaze and saw what had captured your attention. Your fingers were covered in moisture, it registered then with me what it was. I placed my hand over yours. Are those mine, I asked gently. You nodded and looked up at me. These are your tears Kai, what does this mean, you asked me.  
  
I looked into your golden eyes once again and simply said I think you already know, my precious one. You just stared at me. I smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk, and I was pleased when you return it with one of you own. I brushed your hair away, some of it had come loose from its binding and was hanging down, framing your face. You should wear your hair down more often Rei, it suits you, I like it. After those words tumbled from my mouth I couldn't believe that I had said them out loud. You blushed deeply and smiled at me once more. Maybe, was you answer.  
  
I held out my arms and you went willingly into them. I held you tight and whispered in your ear. I am drawn too you my precious. You murmured against my chest, your tears were for me?  
  
Yes, my sweet. I cry only for you. 


End file.
